


He Lost Everything

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In losing her, her felt like he had lost everything that mattered in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Lost Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for challenge #003 -- _Losing You_ at [drabble365days](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble365days)

_"There will be no more missions through the anomalies. We can’t risk any more people. Abby, Connor and Danny will have to find their way home without us."_

He hadn’t liked the decision. In fact, he had hated it with every fiber of his being. He felt like they were abandoning their friends and that Sarah’s death had been for nothing. The most important thing to her had been getting their three friends back and now she was gone. His three colleagues were just as lost as she was.

 _Abby was gone._

There was nothing that they were going to let him do to find her now. He didn’t know if there was anything he could have done, but having the decision to even keep trying upset him.

In losing her, her felt like he had lost everything that mattered in his life. Yes, he cared about Connor and Danny, but he _loved_ Abby. Fierce, brave, beautiful Abby. Abby who always was willing to risk herself before she would risk anyone else. His Abby who always put those damn creatures and their safety before her own well-being. Abby who _knew_ him.

His Abby had disappeared somewhere in time because of some mad bitch’s desire to control evolution and make the world into what she wanted it to be.

His resignation was on Lester’s desk the day after the decision had been made. He didn’t know what he was going to do, probably get reassigned to some other detail, but he couldn’t stay at the ARC. He couldn’t stay and be pierced with her memory with every move he made through the halls. He couldn’t listen to people making plans around him and he couldn’t deal with training any more men.

He damn sure couldn’t stand to see another blasted anomaly.


End file.
